1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic fishing device useful for the sport of fishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to fishing equipment for a disabled individual so that a wider range of individuals may be able to enjoy the sport. The invention also includes the various components necessary so that an individual having disabilities can fish greater ease.
2. Background of the Art
Fishing may be considered one of the more ancient practices dating back beyond ten thousand years ago being primarily used as a means for survival. Today both recreational fishing and sport fishing comprise a large portion of present fishing with the most common form of recreational fishing completed with a rod, reel, line, hook, and a type of variety of bait. In the U.S. alone, there are well over 25 million anglers with fishing being well over a 35 billion dollar industry. As such, a variety of different improvements have been provided to fishing equipment to assist in providing greater pleasure while fishing.
For example, in Wyroski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,954, a fishing reel comprising a motorized spinner for retracting the line is described with the fishing reel also having to switch position for easy thumb control. Generally, the '954 patent provides a simple drive mechanism adapted to spinning reels and is constructed in such a way so that the motor does not interfere with the line while casting the bait. Furthermore, batteries are maintained within the fishing pole handle so as to provide a relatively compact design.
In Berry, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,366) an adjustably mounted power fishing reel is described for use with deep water fishing where quite often large weights are utilized to seat the fishing line and lure to the desired depth. The device of the '366 patent includes a mounting support attached to the boat and a horizontal bar spaced above the deck which may be pivotally mounted so that the bar can swing in a vertical arch. Furthermore, a motor is mounted near the reel and discloses a driving wheel engagement with a brake shoe mounted on the pole adjacent to the reel in the opposite rocking direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,003, issued to Watkins, a power driven fishing reel is described which is compact, lightweight, and can be used in deep water fishing. Furthermore, the invention of the '003 patent can be adapted with little modification to existing reels and can be fully adjusted for proper functioning with the fishing equipment of choice.
Whisenhunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,025, discloses a motorized attachment for a fishing reel which provides power to the reel in the same manner as a hand crank. Furthermore, the invention of the '025 patent may be permanently mounted to a reel and generally comprises an electric motor, driving through a one-way clutch to the shaft of the reel from which the crank handle has previously been removed.
Barton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,324) describes a battery powered fishing reel having a motor operably connected with the spool member of the reel for facilitating of the winding of the fishing line onto the spool while still allowing for the normal operation of the reel. Generally, the device of the '324 patent provides a handheld-type fishing rod comprising typical spool means connected to a motor so as to provide for greater ease in winding the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,878, issued to Steffan, discloses a motorized fishing reel which is extremely compact in structure, light in weight, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the invention of the '878 patent provides for multiple switches for controlling output gears which allow for a relatively compact design in making the motor to a fishing reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,346, also issued to Steffan, similarly discloses a motorized fishing reel including an electric motor assembly mounted having a circuit operated by control lever. Generally, the lever is described as extending between ends of the reel body and has a finger-engaging portion so that an individual may manipulate the motor to de-energize the motor or lock on an energized condition of the motor with the reel.
Unfortunately, many of the prior art motorized fishing reels, while providing for simpler and easier use, still do not allow for all individuals to participate in fishing. More specifically, the prior art fishing reels are not useful for individuals with varying types of disabilities, including severely debilitating disabilities as well as disabilities including either a loss of strength and/or motor coordination. Furthermore, prior art fishing reels are difficult to operate for disabled individuals having lost either a limb or a digit. Currently, there are over 50 million adults with disabilities living in the United States with over 30 million having a severe disability.
The automated fishing reels generally available do not include other components necessary so that an individual with a disability can enjoy and succeed at the sport of fishing. More specifically, the prior fishing devices require substantial strength and coordination to cast while also requiring manipulation of the rod controls by the user's thumbs and fingers. In individuals lacking strength, coordination, limbs or digits, fishing is considered a severely complicated and often prohibitive endeavor when limited to prior art fishing equipment. Furthermore, in instances where reels have been motorized, the prior art automated fishing reels are designed for applications such as deep-sea fishing wherein the motor is used to shorten the amount of time required to reel in the line or otherwise reduce the work required in completing such a task though does not make fishing any less complicated for a disabled individual.
What is desired, therefore, is a fishing apparatus which substantially eliminates the needs to manually reel in a fishing rod and reel while fishing while also being designed to assist individuals with a variety of different types of disabilities. Indeed, a combination of characteristics including an improved rod control coupled with an automatic reel have been found to be necessary for individuals with varying types of disabilities to enjoy the sport of fishing. Also desired is a fishing apparatus which may be utilized successfully by individuals with little to no upper body strength.